Come Out, Come Out, Where Ever You Are
by CSICowboy
Summary: Ok guys. This is just a story I wrote in my free time. If you review it please include ideas for my other stories in your review cause I'm stumped. Enjoy! Oh, and I will try to make this one centered around the whole team, not just nick.
1. The Crime

A/N: Hi guys!!! Ok, I'm getting kinda bored writing my other stories "Sweet Dreams Cowboy" and "My Lucky Day", so I am going to start this story and hopefully I won't get bored before I finish. When you review for this one can you please give me some ideas for my other stories, my brain is not working at the moment. Thanks. You can tell me about your thoughts on this story in your review, too. Thanks, and enjoy!

Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN CSI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?(sorry I'm hyper)

**Come Out, Come Out, Where Ever You Are**

The man peered through his binoculars. The man he was watching walked into his empty house and locked the door. The man, named Drake, put down his binoculars and crept toward the house. When he reached the side of the house he walked around back. He opened the backdoor which was always kept unlocked and snuck into the house.

He walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the door to his victim's bedroom. He peered through the ajar doorway and saw the other man staring at his computer. He pulled out his knife and snuck into the room. He came up behind the other man and quickly sliced his throat.

The man's head hung limply against his chest. The murderer glanced at the computer screen. A file named "Quest out West" (I know it's lame, I couldn't think of anything else though) was minimized.

Using one of his gloved hands he shifted the mouse over the file and clicked. A word document popped onto the screen. He read a couple lines of the story then closed the document and shut down the computer, on impulse.

He quickly exited the house and hid in the bushes nearby.

A/N: Ok, that's chapter one: the crime. I promise the gang will be in the next chapter. Ok please submit a review and thank you for reading. Don't forget I need ideas for my other stories.


	2. A Little Fun, A Little Work

A/N: Hi everyone!!! Still looking for suggestions. Hope you like this next chapter.

Grissom walked into the Break Room, ready to hand out assignments. As he entered he noticed Nick and Warrick playing a football game on their PS2. He shook his head.

Nick and Warrick were so caught up in their game they didn't notice Grissom enter the room. There was only a minute and a half left of their game and Nick was winning by two points.

"I'm gonna beat you!" Nick exclaimed.

"Nuh, uh," Warrick replied biting his lip.

"Yeah, huh," Nick argued childishly.

The other CSIs held back there laughter at the banter between the two.

"YES!!!" Nick yelled as he scored a touchdown.

As the time ran out Nick won 32-24(sorry I don't know much about football, so that could be off a little.).

"Ha, I beat you," Nick said jumping up.

"You got lucky," Warrick replied, unwilling to admit defeat.

Grissom cleared his throat while Sara and Catherine's smirks broke into laughter. Nick and Warrick jumped and turned toward Grissom.

"Are you two ready for assignments?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah," Warrick replied.

"Ok," Grissom started as Nick and Warrick sat down at the table, "Sara, you're working solo, you have a floater out in Lake Mead. Catherine, Nick, and Warrick, you guys have a DB at 718 Lakeshore Drive. I'll be interviewing Mr. Thomas, from the Matthews' case, down at the station if you need me," and with that he handed out the assignment slips and headed for his office.

"C'mon guys, let's go," Catherine said, "See you later Sara."

The three left Sara to finish her coffee and headed outside.

"We can take my Tahoe," Warrick offered.

The other two nodded and went to grab their kits. Then they all jumped in Warrick's Tahoe and headed to the crime scene.

**A/N: I know it's not the greatest start, but please review. PLEASE INCLUDE IDEAS FOR MY OTHER STORIES IN YOUR REVIEW!!! Thanks for reading!!!**


	3. Meet Jeff and Tommy

In Warrick's Tahoe

(Nick's POV)

I had to sit in the back as always. Being the one of the youngest CSIs had its advantages and its disadvantages.

Warrick had a CD playing I really hated. His Tahoe was as hot as a toaster. I even started to sweat a little. Catherine just happened to look back at me and noticed some sweat. She asked if I was ok and I said yes.

When we arrived at the crime scene Warrick parked the Tahoe at the side of the road and we all got out and got our kits.

(3rd person POV)

They walked up to Brass and he informed them on the situation. Then they walked inside and looked around.

"Warrick you take the bedroom, Nicky and I will take the office," Catherine said.

They all headed off to their own places and began to process the scene.

Fifteen minutes later

Brass walked into the office and up to Catherine.

"We got another call out on Palm Road. Do you think you'll be ok by yourselves?" Brass asked.

"Yeah," Catherine said while looking for finger prints.

Brass and his team left and the three CSIs continued to process the scene.

Ten minutes later

"I'll go process the living room," Nick said finishing up in the office.

"Ok," Catherine replied.

Nick walked into the living room and began dusting for prints. He was still dusting two minutes later when he heard a soft noise behind him.

He quickly turned around, but found nothing. He went back to his work.

It had been no more than twenty seconds before he felt a pair of hands hold a cloth up to his mouth. He struggled for about ten seconds before he fell limply into the arms of a murderer.

In the bedroom

Warrick heard some faint noises coming from the living room, but ignored them, thinking it was just Nick goofing off.

He was surprised when he felt a cloth being held against his mouth, and before he could react he passed out.

In the office

Catherine was bagging evidence when she heard a "thud" coming from the bedroom. She slowly got up and headed toward it. When she entered the bedroom she found Warrick's kit lying open on the floor. She walked toward it, but was stopped by a cloth being pressed against her mouth. She passed out after trying to yell for help.

The murderer quietly set the woman down and headed back to the living room, where the first man lay unconscious. He grasped him under the arms and dragged him to the back door where the second man already lay. Then he went back to the bedroom and picked up the woman. He also put her down at the back door. He pulled out his cell phone and quickly punched in the familiar number.

"Hello," said the man on the other line.

"Jeff, it's Tommy. I need a ride,"

"How many," Jeff asked knowing what this was about.

"Four counting me," Tommy replied.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Jeff said then hung up.

Ten minutes later

Jeff pulled up behind the quiet house. His minivan would be just big enough for its passengers. There weren't any seats in the back, just an uncomfortable metal floor.

Tommy came out from the bushes when he saw Jeff's minivan.

"Where are they?" Jeff asked.

"Behind the bushes," Tommy replied.

Tommy then led him over to the three CSIs. They picked up the woman first and carried her back to the van. They laid her down and returned to the other two. They picked up the tall one and carried him over to the van and placed him in the back by the woman. Then they heard someone talking in front of the house and they ran back to the bushes. They picked up the other man and quickly walked back to the van. They practically threw him into the van, then ran to the front and hopped in.

Jeff started up the van and slowly backed out. The voices turned out to be two joggers just passing by. Jeff pulled out onto the road and drove swiftly to Tommy's ideal location.

Jeff helped unload the passengers then drove off. Tommy put the CSIs into a dark room in the back of the warehouse type building. He locked the door, then called up a couple of his friends.

A/N: Finally I am done with that chapter. Please Review. Thanks for reading. Open to suggestions.


	4. Rise without Shine

Warrick opened his eyes. He was in a very dark room and could barely see anything. He was lying on a dirt floor that was extremely uncomfortable. He pushed himself into a sitting position. In front of him Catherine was also sitting on the ground, and Nick was lying on it.

"Hey," Warrick said startling Catherine.

"Hey, you finally woke up, now if only Nick would wake up," Catherine said glancing at Nick.

Warrick also glanced at Nick. Then he turned back to Catherine and asked, "Where are we?"

"We're in some sort of warehouse," she replied.

Warrick looked around. There weren't any windows. There was one door over in the corner, but it appeared to be locked. He stood up and walked over to Catherine and Nick. He sat back down again and sighed.

"How are we going to get out of here?" he asked.

"Griss will eventually notice we're gone and start looking for us," Catherine said.

Warrick smirked, "I don't think relying on Griss to realize we're gone is such a great idea."

"Do you have a better one," Catherine asked in a challenging tone.

"No," Warrick replied, "So who brought us here?"

"Don't know. They haven't shown their face, probably the murderer," Catherine replied.

"Then why didn't they just kill us?" Warrick asked.

"I wish I knew," Catherine replied.

Nick started to stir. His eyes fluttered open and he stared at the ceiling.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty finally decided to wake up," Catherine commented.

Nick turned his head toward the voice and just barely made out the two figures of Catherine and Warrick.

He sat up and looked around, "Where are we?"

"A warehouse," Catherine answered for the second time.

Just as she answered Nick's question the door opened, and the three CSIs turned their attention to the people entering the room.

"Ah, I see you've finally woken up. Did you sleep well?" Tommy asked in a sickening voice.

The CSIs just glared at him.

"I hope you did because you're going to need some energy," Tommy said.

Back at the lab

Sara had just finished up her case and was waiting in the break room for something to do. Brass and Grissom, having finished their work joined her in the break room.

"I wonder why Warrick, Catherine, and Nick aren't back yet. Was it that big of a case?" Sara asked, noting it had been four hours since they had left.

"I'll call Catherine and see what's taking them so long," Grissom offered.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Catherine's number. He waited for eight rings, and when no one picked up he got worried. He decided to call Warrick's cell.

Two minutes later Grissom hung up the phone for the third time after calling Nick's cell with no luck.

"C'mon," Grissom said and headed outside.

Sara and Brass were confused, but followed anyway.

Fifteen minutes later.

Grissom parked his Tahoe behind Warrick's and hopped out. H glanced at the other Tahoe before heading inside, followed by Brass and Sara.

Inside they couldn't find anyone. In the bedroom they found Warrick's kit with a note on top.

With gloves on Grissom picked up the note and started reading. Sara and Brass read over his shoulder.

_Dear whomever it may concern,_

_I have the three CSIs that were investigating the murder in this house. Nick, Warrick, and _

_Catherine are in good hands, unless you make me angry. They could be returned to you _

_alive or dead, it depends on your actions. I hope you will agree 3 lives are more_

_important than 1._

_From,_

_MURDERER_

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. More coming soon. Please review **OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS**. Thanks for reading!!!


	5. Scars of Love

A/N: WOW, two chapters in one day. Anyway thanks for the reviews, and since I have this wonderful reviewer, Equestrian-babe101, that always reads and reviews my stories I'm going to try to fit in some N/S romance. I can't promise it will be in this chapter, but I will try to have it in this story, and if I don't please remind me in review for another story I write. Thanks Equestrian-babe101 for the reviews, thank you to all my reviewers. Enjoy!!!

"Send this down to the lab and have it run it through CODIS," Grissom ordered one of the cops that had arrived at the scene.

He handed him the note then went back to processing the scene.

Sara stood over in corner, watching the cops and CSIs process the scene. About five hours ago her friends had been kidnapped. Their lives were in the hands of a murderer now, and no one knew what would happen.

She started to pray for them and hoped they would return safe and sound, but she knew they might not return at all and this made her start to cry silently. She hurried outside to Grissom's Tahoe. She jumped into the passenger's seat and continued to cry and think about her coworkers.

Catherine and she hadn't gotten along very well in the beginning, but once they were friends Catherine was there for her. She was the mother figure in the CSI family.

Warrick was the reason she had come to Vegas. They hadn't gotten off on a good start, but they became good friends. He was like an older brother to her as was Nick.

Nick and Sara had been friends ever since they met. Nick was a nice guy and always there to cheer you up. He was there to lend a shoulder to cry on, and to just talk. They had flirted shamelessly in the past three and a half years, and Sara had realized she had developed some feelings for Nick, but now he was gone, in the hands of a murderer.

A loud knock on the window startled her from her thoughts. She turned and found Brass looking at her worriedly through the window. She opened the door and hopped out, standing in front of him.

"You okay?" Brass asked concerned.

"Yeah, just thinking," Sara replied.

"Hey, we'll find them," Brass said.

"In what condition?" Sara asked quietly.

"Don't think like that. They'll be fine," Brass assured her.

At the warehouse

The CSIs cringed at Tommy's words.

"Your boss, Mr. Grissom? He has continued the investigation, despite my warnings that you could be killed. I guess that shows how much he cares for you," Tommy informed.

The CSIs just glared at him.

"I told him his actions would determine weather you live or die. He made a mistake. A mistake you three will have to pay for," Tommy said, aiming a gun at the CSIs.

"Who volunteers to go first?" Tommy asked.

None of them said anything, so Tommy decided to pick for himself.

"Hmmm, how about...Nick!" Tommy said pointing the gun at Nick's head. He motioned for two of his friends to get him.

They walked over to Nick and ordered him to stand up. Then they led him out of the room and into another one down the hall.

The last man to leave locked the door and left Warrick and Catherine in the dark.

Catherine and Warrick sat there silently, thinking to themselves for about an hour before they heard the door open again and a limp body was thrown inside.

"You two are lucky I am in a better mood than before, I will let Mr. Grissom's mistake be a lesson with little pain, but next time the punishment will be more severe," Tommy said entering the room and setting down food for his captives, then he left.

Catherine and Warrick ran over to Nick. His shirt was missing. He was bleeding all over the place. They could tell his leg was broken, and that he had been shot. They were worried when they weren't able to find where the bullet had hit Nick. He was still breathing so they relaxed a little. He had tons of scratches and bruises all over his chest and face. They couldn't do anything to help him, so they just sat by him and waited for him to wake up.

A/N: Ok, done with that chapter. Please review **OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS. Please I really need them. **Thanks for reading.


End file.
